Until Tomorrow Noon
by A Dreamer Always
Summary: While Hinata is off at a conference, she gives the responsibility of looking after a disabled Kiba to Shino. Until noon tomorrow, there isn't anyone at home but the two of them... Shino/Kiba yaoi pairing.


This is a yaoi, another one at least, for my friend sakurarocksyoursocks. Just like with Captured, I needed to write her fanfiction to repay her for the fact that she paid for a lot of anime things. This, unlike Captured, isn't a rape scene, and I thank God for it.

**Naruto doesn't belong to me, but if it did, you can believe I would have ended the series already.**

Please, enjoy.

* * *

"Kiba-kun is sick."

Shino arched an eyebrow at Hinata, who was giving her most pleading expression. "And how does his health affect me?"

She bit her lip and fidgeted with the sleeves of her formal lavender kimono. "Well, you see, I told Tsume-san that I would watch over Kiba-kun while the tribe was out, but then the conference came up. It's really important, but I don't wish to leave Kiba-kun alone while I attend it..." She straightened her shoulders suddenly, her expression determined. "It's just for a day, Shino-kun, just until I, or Tsume-san, comes back tomorrow." Her eyes softened as his brow furrowed. "Please, Shino-kun. I'll be back by noon, at the latest. It's not that long, but I really must attend the conference."

Shino frowned behind the high collar of his coat. "Kiba is a big boy, Hinata. I'm sure he is capable of taking care of himself."

She countered with a small frown of her own. "He has a fever, Shino-kun. And what will he be able to do alone with a high fever? With practically the whole tribe gone, how will he feed Akamaru? Or feed himself?" She heaved a soft sigh as Shino folded his arms resolutely. "There isn't anyone I can really trust to keep watch of him thoroughly while I'm away. Kiba-kun wouldn't treat you this way if you were sick, would he?"

Shino paused, his brow smoothing out at her words. He very seriously doubted Kiba would care all that much if he was sick, but the implication was still there. He didn't care for his teammate enough to go check on him. They had been together for several years now, it was time he stopped behaving childishly towards the other shinobi. It was true he and Kiba didn't get along, but that was no reason for him to behave in such a way. It was a simple fever, what more would he have had to do besides cater to Kiba's needs and make sure he didn't vomit on himself?

His arms fell back to his side as he looked to Hinata's hopeful expression. "Alright, fine. I will watch over Kiba for you while you're away."

She breathed another sigh, this one of relief, and smiled brightly. "Thank you, Shino-kun. I knew I could count on you. I'll be back home before you know it, I promise." She wrapped him in a quick hug and dropped a ring of keys into his hand. "These will open all the gates, the front door, back door and the shed of Kiba-kun's house, though I don't believe you'll need anything out of there."

Shino bobbed his head, listening silently as she listed whatever he would need and where he would be able to locate it. It occurred to him in the middle of her listing that he had never really been to Kiba's house, or even the Inuzuka compound, though he had seen it from afar, and it was the same for Kiba and the Aburame compound. This would be the first time Shino had stepped within the walls of the Inuzuka compound, and even stayed overnight.

Hinata placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him from his own thoughts. "Again, Thank you, Shino-kun. I know you two don't get along very well, so I appreciate you looking after him while I'm away."

"You are welcome, Hinata." He stuffed the keys into his coat pocket. "I shall go home to pick up my things, then go to Kiba's."

"Alright, just let yourself in. I believe the front gate is unlocked."

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

The Inuzuka compound was different from what Shino had imagined. The grass was a bright green and a little long in some places, when he had believed there would be no grass, from the _ninken_ trampling across it so much. The buildings were made of red clay and oak, sturdy and dependable looking. There were hardly any flowers, or flowerbeds, unlike the Aburame compound, which catered to insects, but there were plenty of trees, thick sturdy one with lots of branches and dark leaves, good for climbing on. Scattered everywhere were toys, both for children and animals alike, and off in the distance, there was the squeal of laughter, and the sound of animals.

Shino hitched his overnight bag higher on his shoulder and started down the stone path towards Kiba's house. The compound as he had seen it once, had been full of noisy animals running amok and loud, boisterous people who didn't seem to care what the animals did beneath their feet. It most certainly hadn't been as neat and tidy as the Aburame compound, or as quiet and strict, as the Hyuuga compound. But with everyone seemingly away on missions, it was pleasant.

Kiba's house was recognizable by the few flowerpots Hana had managed to keep alive and out of the threat of animals. Shino paused before the front door, hesitating to reach for the keys Hinata had given him. Was it ridiculous that he hadn't stayed overnight at someone else's house who hadn't been related to him? Not many children had found him of good company besides the children in the Aburame compound, so he hadn't ever experienced what a normal sleepover should have been like, past sleeping outside in a tent on a mission.

Shoving the silly thought aside, he unlocked the door and let himself in, automatically apologizing for intruding. The inside of the house was simple and a little plain, with wood floors scuffed from the animals that ran around and warm red walls that featured weird stains and scratches. Wherever they could be hung or placed, there were pictures, mostly of Hana and Kiba, all in various ages and places, grinning. Yet it was still nice and inviting with a few flower vases, which were most likely Hana's doing.

Akamaru thudded around the corner as Shino placed his shoes aside. The large white dog seemed to be grinning excitedly as Shino obliged him with a scratch behind the ear. As if sensing the other's anxiety, he lead Shino through the house on an impromptu tour, showing off the most important places such as where the bathrooms, the kitchen, and the living room were located before they headed upstairs to the bedrooms.

The upstairs featured a few flower pots, and more pictures with the same red walls and wood floors, but nothing more than that. Akamaru planted himself before the last door on the left and Shino ignored the sudden flutter in his stomach. He had no reason to be anxious, he was simply taking care of an ill teammate. There was nothing to get worked up about.

"I can fucking hear you breathing, whoever you are."

Shino scowled beneath the collar of his coat and didn't bother announcing himself as he walked into Kiba's room, Akamaru at his heels. "I see you're still capable of being your rude self. I hope that isn't how you treat your other visitors."

Kiba glared at him from the large bed which took up a good portion of the messy room. The wood floor was covered in clothing and books, magazines, and whatever else Kiba hadn't bothered to put in its proper place. Shino placed his bag in a corner and turned to study the shorter male, who hadn't been able to keep up his glare and was instead staring at him in moody silence. His normally tanned skin looked flush, his forehead beaded with sweat. Dressed only in a black t-shirt and red boxers that featured dancing dogs, Kiba didn't cut a very impressive figure.

Shino found himself not knowing what to do next.

"Did Hinata-chan send you here?" Kiba grumbled, tugging weakly at the sheets of his bed.

"Yes. She was worried that you wouldn't be able to care for yourself, and asked that I come watch over you." Shino nudged a pile of clothing aside with his foot and went to stand beside the bed. "Is there anything you need?"

Kiba heaved a sigh and buried his head in the pillow, too weak to do much. "I can't believe you actually agreed."

"You're a friend. Why wouldn't I look after you?"

Kiba peeked at him, cracking a dry smile. "You're so weird. Go get me a drink or something. I'm dying of thirst up here."

Glad to have a task, Shino gave the room one last irritated look, and practically ran downstairs to the kitchen, Akamaru following closely. A glance around the kitchen told him that it was just like the rest of the house, with only a few hanging plants to offset the bright red walls. The window over the sink had a view of the backyard, which featured an oversized doghouse for Akamaru (considering he was an oversized dog) and a tree with a tire swing hanging from a low branch.

In the refrigerator, there was a large pot of stew, most likely made by Hinata, and Shino quickly heated a large bowl and piled the pitcher and the bowl onto a tray. He raced back up the stairs, trying not to trip over his feet and keep the tray balanced, his anxiety rising with every wobble the tray made. Scowling beneath the hood of his coat, he shoved his anxiety aside and pushed into Kiba's room.

And immediately tripped over a pile of clothing.

As if in slow motion, the pitcher and the bowl flew through the air. Simultaneously, they were both doused in of ice cold water and steaming hot beef stew.

Shino's anxiety tripled.

"_Fuuuuck_!" Kiba screeched, scrambling out of bed. "_Goddammit_!"

Snapping out of his daze, Shino dropped the empty tray and reached for Kiba. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention where I was going. I tripped." He tugged at the soggy material of Kiba's shirt, grimacing behind his collar and hood. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm really sorry–" His voice skittered to a stop at the feeling of freezing ice and hot beef sliding down his skin, his stomach dropping.

Kiba snorted, rolling his eyes. "It's fine, numbnuts. Let's get this shit cleaned up and bathe."

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

He couldn't stop replaying the scene over in his head.

Shino heaved a sigh as he ran a sponge over his skin, brushing away the sticky broth for the stew. What was wrong with him? He was a _shinobi_, trained in the skills of stealth. He could throw a kunai fifty meters and hit his exact target. He was capable of killing a man with his bare hands. And yet he couldn't avoid a pile of clothing while carrying a tray of food and water. How pathetic.

He sighed again.

"Shut up already," Kiba grumbled, giving him a halfhearted glare. "You've sighed like a million times in the past minute."

Shino thanked the gods that the bathroom was filled with steam and Kiba couldn't see the flush the reached his cheeks. "Again, I apologize. I wasn't aware of the clothing. It was an accident."

"Yes, because I totally believe you spilled that shit on propose, numbnuts," Kiba drawled sarcastically, letting the water from the detachable shower head run over him. "Whatever. It was just stew and some water."

"I don't like to waste food. Especially food that Hinata has made."

"Oh. Well, in that case, you're a fucking idiot." Kiba snorted in laughter as Shino whipped around to glare at him. "You're the worst nurse I've ever had."

Shino opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, but immediately closed it, realizing that there was nothing he could really say to that. It was true, not even in his first hour here, and he had already made a mess of everything. His stomach twisted with his anxiety, which had barely decreased in the few minutes that they had been in the bathroom, and he placed a hand over his abdomen, frowning at the floor. He had promised Hinata that he would take care of Kiba, and here he was spilling beef stew and making a complete mess of everything.

He could feel his blush spread down to his neck.

"Is that... is that a _blush_ I see?" Kiba barked out a laugh as Shino's posture snapped straight, his face turning even redder. "Oh my god, it is! Shino, you're blushing! Oh my god! This is priceless!"

Shino sputtered for a comeback. "K-kiba– It's because it's hot– What does it matter if I'm flushed!"

Kiba only laughed louder, but held out his hand to be helped up. "Oh, I thought I'd never see the day! You're embarrassed! _Awwww_!"

Shino roughly hauled him to his feet, unable to hold back his blush. "Kiba, be quiet!" He wrapped an hand around Kiba's bicep as the shorter male began to sway, and his anxiety instantly reached the roof. Was it a good idea to let a person with a fever sit in the bathtub? The thought hadn't occurred him until then that it might be unwise to bring a person's whose body temperature was already higher than normal into a hot, humid environment. What would happen if–

His train of thought was derailed when Kiba threw his arms around Shino's neck, practically throwing himself into the taller male's arms. With a strangled cry, Shino toppled backwards, his arms pinwheeling dramatically as they both tumbled into the bathtub. Water flew in every direction, up his nose, down his throat, in his eyes, and for a moment, he was in shocked, his head beneath the water with his legs dangling over the edge of the tub. Pulling himself together, he scrambled into a sitting position, coughing and gasping for air as Kiba laughed beside him, having avoided being dunked.

Tears of mirth slipped down his cheeks as Shino gaped at him. "Oh, oh man! You should have seen your face!" He mimicked the expression, his eyes going wide and round, his mouth flapping like a fish as he waved his arms, before he collapsed in a fit of laughter. "Man, oh God, I can't breathe, I'm laughing so hard!"

Shino shot to his feet, feeling his face burn with embarrassment as he glared down at the laughing shinobi, and said in a scathing tone, "I can see you're perfectly capable of handling yourself. If you don't mind–"

"Aw, no," Kiba grabbed his hand, grinning brightly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I just wanted to see what kind of expression you'd make. Nobody hardly sees your face these days, I just figured I'd take advantage."

Shino scowled, trying to shove back his blush. "Well, it wasn't funny."

"No, of course not," Kiba tugged his hand, too weak to pull him back. "I'm sorry."

Quietly, Shino seated himself in the water, his hand still in Kiba's. "Hmph, fine... Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm feeling much better." Kiba grinned as Shino's eyes roamed over him, checking for any obvious signs that he wasn't feeling well. "Anyway, I'm sorry about dunking you in the tub."

"...It's fine. I wasn't hurt," Shino mumbled, his face flushing. "I'm sure if you hadn't dunked me, I would have done it myself."

Kiba snorted, tracing the lines of Shino's palm. "You're such a klutz."

"I wasn't aware of it until now." He sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know what's come over me. I feel so anxious."

"Anxious, for what?"

"I don't understand it myself. You're a friend, I shouldn't be anxious about coming over to your house to take care of you, but I am. I wonder why that is..." He trailed off, frowning lightly.

Kiba watched him. "Huh."

"I don't enjoy feeling like this." He looked to Kiba, still frowning. "I'm never anxious around you on missions, or when we are hanging out. So why should I be anxious about taking care of you?"

Kiba blinked, then smirked suddenly. "Maybe it's because you _love_ me."

Shino felt his cheeks grow hot with embarrassment as he began to sputter. "K-kiba – Quit stop being so ridiculous–!"

But Kiba was on a roll, clasping his hands together under his chin and saying in a sing-song voice. "You loooove me! You looooooove me! _Shino looooooooooooooves me_!"

"K-kiba, be q-quiet!" In a childish moment, Shino reached out to shove him, but Kiba was faster. Wrapping his hand around Shino's wrist, he tugged Shino into him, grinning as he still sang. Shino sputtered, embarrassment causing practically his entire body to go red, as he reached up to clamp a hand over Kiba's mouth. Kiba simply grabbed his other hand, keeping Shino from doing anything more than wriggling around and trying to get out of the hold. And then, Kiba was kissing him.

Shino stilled at the sensation, his eyes wide with shock as his stomach twisted with excitement. His mind was reeling, his thoughts going a mile a minute, but he couldn't seem to grasp onto any of them, all of them slipping out of reach as another stepped into it's place.

Kiba pulled away with a grin, watching as Shino tried to form one coherent thought. "I have to admit, I like this face much better." He pushed Shino back against the tub and captured his mouth in another kiss, this one much more passionate, pulling the breath from Shino's lungs.

After brief moment, he slid his arms around Kiba's neck, feeling his heart race inside his chest as he tentatively kissed back. There were too many questions that ran through his mind, barely being formed before another took its place.

"You're thinking too much," Kiba murmured, pulling away. He slid his hand beneath Shino's neck, tilting his head back. "Relax." He slid a hand along Shino's thigh and the taller male jerked in response, garnering a chuckle for his action. Letting out a deep breath, Shino pressed his mouth to Kiba's pulling him closer and trying to keep his heart from jumping out of his chest, their tongues meeting. He hadn't ever experienced something like this, considering most people thought he was creepy and didn't wish to get any closer.

Kiba's teeth nipped at his neck and Shino flinched, his mind emptying as Kiba trailed kisses down his jaw and across his collar bone. His skin felt hot wherever Kiba touched him, his stomach twisting with anticipation. How had he never noticed that he liked Kiba in this way? Now that he thought back, the signs became so clear to him. The way his stomach had twisted when they meet for the first time, the way his mouth dried and his mind emptied at the sight of Kiba with no shirt, the way his heart seemed to jump into his throat moments after he had won yet another argument, Kiba stalking off to go stew in a corner.

He had felt this way from the very beginning.

"Christ, you're hard already," Kiba murmured, slipping his hand beneath the water. Shino gasped sharply, his back arching as Kiba wrapped his hand around his length, giving a quick squeeze. He trembled with excitement as Kiba deftly stroked him into a heated, withering frenzy. Digging his nails into his Kiba's back, Shino clamped his eyes shut, his lips parted as he tried to suck the air back into his lungs.

Kiba chuckled as Shino clung to him, his pale skin turning pinker with each passing minute. But they couldn't keep this up in the bathtub. One of them would pass out before the going got good. Leaning over, he gently nipped at Shino's ear, capturing his attention. "Hey, let's continue this in the bedroom."

Shino looked at him through heavily lidded eyes and nodded, his gaze glassy with lust. Kiba tugged him to his feet, smirking with satisfaction as he took wobbly steps towards the door. Yes, he enjoyed this Shino much more than the bastard he normally dealt with.

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

**. . . .**

Shino clamped his eyes shut as Kiba nibbled along his chest, wandering hands touching him everywhere. He felt as if he were burning from the inside out, his stomach twisting and turning with excitement. Sucking in a deep breath, he tried to hold it in his lungs as Kiba's mouth moved further down his body, leaving bruising kisses that would show in the morning.

He let out a shocked cry as Kiba wrapped his hand around hardened length, his tongue trailing up a throbbing vein. Propping himself up on an elbow, Shino watched in fascination as Kiba slid his mouth over the head and down the shaft, meeting his fist at the base. The moist warmth of his mouth practically put Shino over the edge and he fell back to the bed, clamping his eyes shut as Kiba moved his head up and down. The pleasure was intense and Shino moved his hips to fill Kiba's mouth, his breath leaving him in harsh squeaks.

Running his fingers through Kiba's wet locks, his struggled to keep himself from falling over completely, but it was impossible. With a loud moan, he climaxed, Kiba accepting every drop he gave.

Kiba pulled away, smirking as he wiped his mouth. "My turn now."

Shino blinked dazedly as Kiba loomed over him, spreading his knees. Realization hit him hard and he sucked in a breath, his eyes growing wide with anticipation. To become connected to Kiba in such a way, but...

"What about your fever?" he asked hoarsely, remembering his earlier task to take care of the incapacitated Kiba.

Kiba grinned, leaning over him. "I heard that sex was good for the sick, because of all the sweat produced. But if your that worried..." He grabbed Shino and flipped onto his back, dragging the taller male into his lap. "You can be on top."

Shino trembled at the implied instruction as he straddled the male's lap. Kiba would never stand for being the "bottom" of any relationship, so it was Shino's job to...

His heart skipped in his chest as he felt Kiba's hardened member rub against his bottom. "W-wha – How?"

Kiba chuckled. "Too cute." He jerked a thumb towards the nightstand beside his bed. "There, in the drawer, is a tube of lube. You're gonna need it." He lightly slapped Shino's bottom, grinning as he jumped in shock, his face flushing as he scowled. "Both key and lock are gonna have to be oiled, so step to it."

Shino forced a frown to his lips, even though his stomach was twisting with exhilaration. Muttering, he leaned over Kiba, reaching for the nightstand drawer. Almost parallel to the male beneath him, his long fingers easily wrapped around the knob of the drawer. Everything seemed to slow, and he became hyper-sensitive to everything, the feel of Kiba's body beneath him, the warmth between his thighs, the sound of his heart beating loudly in his ears. Swallowing, he pulled the slick tube from inside the drawer with trembling fingers, and immediately righted himself in Kiba's lap. The tube was nothing special, with a rather plain label, but specified it for personal usage, especially of the anal and masturbation kind.

Kiba stroked his thigh, earning his attention once more. "Don't be shy. You want this as much as I do."

He was right. Shino did want this, and had wanted this since the first time they had met. With a slight smile, he spread the lubricant on his fingers and wrapped his fist around Kiba's shaft, garnering a soft gasp. He covered Kiba's entire cock with lubricant, unable to keep the smile from his mouth as Kiba shuddered and gasped at his touch.

Kiba let out a relieved sigh as he stopped, reaching for the lubricant. "Jesus, I thought you would keep going. Here – lean over." He spread a considerable amount of the lubricant on his fingers, smirking as Shino's eyes sparked with excitement. With a passionate kiss to keep Shino's attention, he gently massaged Shino's anus, preparing him.

Shino trembled at his touch, growing more frantic with lust. His stomach fluttered beneath his abdomen as Kiba spread him wider, adding as many fingers as possible. His heart raced in his chest as his nails dug into Kiba's back, his hips moving at the sensation.

"Shino," Kiba groaned, pulling away to look in his lover's eyes. "You're killing me here." He leaned back against the headboard, his hands resting on Shino's hips. "You'll have to do the rest."

Shino sat back, his body quaking with his emotions. He rested his hands on Kiba's chest and lifted his hips, positioning himself over Kiba's length. With a shuddering gasp, he gently eased himself down, inch by glorious inch, his heart in his throat. Kiba's nails dug into his skin, his teeth gritted in concentration, his eyes at half-mast with lust. They were both ready to burst, but determined to make this last as long as they could. They only had until noon tomorrow.

As soon as Kiba was fully sheathed inside of him, Shino relaxed, heaving a soft sigh. Kiba panted beneath him, shivering as he allowed Shino's body to conform to the new sensation. He glanced at the male's face and felt his heart skip in his chest. Shino simply sat, his eyes closed, his mouth parted as he took deep breaths. His hair, still wet from their shower, was swept back, away from his face, leaving every detail open to Kiba's eyes.

"Christ," Kiba moaned, lifting his hips to push deeper inside. Shino let out a sharp gasp, his hands clutching at Kiba's shoulders. Kiba thrust once more, grinning as Shino let out another sharp gasp, his nails digging further into his skin. "C'mon now – don't make me do all the work."

Shino blushed, but did as he told, raising his hips along Kiba's length. As he lowered them, Kiba thrust again, their pelvises meeting. The new feeling emptied his mind, his heart in his throat as he cried out. Kiba groaned as they settled into a quick, frantic pace that left them panting and moaning loudly.

Shino climaxed first, a load groan leaving his throat. Kiba captured his mouth in another passionate kiss, driving himself deep inside Shino. Releasing a shuddering sigh, he spilled his seed deep inside his lover, clutching at each other as they tried to catch their breath.

With a grin, he leaned back to look at Shino's flushed face. "We've only got till noon tomorrow. What say we make this a real fucking party?"

* * *

Last I checked, this was 10 pages. 10 pages of yaoi... I'm proud, I think. This has got to be the longest one-shot anyone's ever written. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed that. Please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think I can do better or if I made a few mistakes.

~CocoaAngel95 signing off.


End file.
